runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mystic omnipotent staff
An mystic omnipotent staff is a high-level elemental staff that provides an infinite supply of any rune. It also acts as a powerful 2-handed melee weapon, and can also fire magical arrows without the need for ammunition. It requires Level 100 Magic, Level 100 Attack, Level 100 Ranged, Level 100 Strength, Level 100 Prayer and Level 121 Dungeoneering to wield. To wield the staff, the boosts of the skillcapes of all of the abovementioned skills need to be activated quickly and equipped before the stats return to normal. The staff will not unwield when the boosted stats are restored. To obtain this item, players need to bring a Omnipotent battlestaff by taking it to the Wise Old Man in Draynor Village. Doing so requires the player to pay the Wise Old Man 5 partyhat of any colour, a warped staff of elders, and 10,000,000,000 coins. The Wise Old Man will then enchant the staff to the mystic version provided the player has Level 120 Dungeoneering and maximum Quest Points when talking to him. The mystic omnipotent staff is the single most powerful weapon in RuneScape, being non-degradeable and of all three attack styles (unlike its lower-tier counterparts). It can deal approximately 500 damage pre-EoC and post-EoC can deal around 10000 damage per hit. It is also one of the hardest to obtain items, and doing so is required for the trimmed Completionist cape. Due to the requirement of the warped staff of elders which involves resetting Dungeoneering level to 1, this staff requires the player to get to Level 120 Dungeoneering twice to wield, once to obtain the warped staff and one more time to meet the wielding requirement and talk to the Wise Old Man. Special effects Although the mystic omnipotent staff requires no runes, having one of each rune in the inventory can activate the special effect of the staff. This activates randomly when the staff is used to cast spells, and will consume 100 runes of all types. This will instantly kill your target and all hostile NPCs in a 3x3 area. When used in PvP, this effect only affects players of max combat level. It will also boost Attack, Strength, Magic, Ranged, Prayer and Dungeoneering to Level 255 for 15 minutes. This item can also act in place of a dragonfire shield against dragonbreath and can hold up to 1,000 charges of dragonbreath. The Queen Black Dragon can fully charge the staff in one hit. The charges on the staff can be used to restore lifepoints, Prayer and Summoning points completely for each charge. If the player is killed while wielding this item and loses it, the player's Magic, Attack, Defence, Ranged, Strength, Prayer and Dungeoneering levels will drop to Level -99 (Level -120 for Dungeoneering). The negative stats will last for approximately 4 days (logged in) before the player will restart from Level 10 in all the mentioned skills. It is highly recommended to use the Protect Item prayer to protect this item over everything else. Obtaining the staff In order to obtain the staff and use it to its full capability, the player needs to obtain the following requirements: *250,000,000 coins forStaff of omnipotence *Abandoned catalytic staff and 1,672,540 Dungeoneering tokens to smuggle *Warped staff of elders and 100,000,000 Dungeoneering tokens to smuggle *Maximum Quest Points *Level 99 Attack *Level 99 Strength *Level 99 Ranged *Level 99 Magic *Level 99 Prayer *Level 120 Dungeoneering twice (needs 200,000,000 exp to smuggle the Warped staff of elders) *5 partyhats of any colour (approximately 5 x 200,000,000 coins = 1,000,000,000 coins) *100,000,000 coins to Wise Old Man for upgrading itself Total: 1,350,000,000 coins, Level 99 in Attack, Strength, Ranged, Prayer, Magic, Level 120 in Dungeoneering twice, 5 partyhats of any colour, 101,672,540 Dungeoneering tokens, Abandoned catalytic staff, Warped staff of elders Trivia *This item is one of the hardest items to obtain in RuneScape, outshined only by the Completionist cape and its trimmed versions. *Although the Staff of omnipotence and Omnipotent battlestaff are purely Magic items, this item requires Ranged and Strength to use. *It is the only item that requires you to max out a skill more than once to use. *It is the only item that imposes additional penalties for losing it apart from monetary loss. *Although the charges on the staff can restore lifepoints and Summoning points, they do not have a Prayer or Constitution level to use. Category:Staves